Noble Antics: Gunter
by Amethystaura
Summary: Each day Yuuri discovers more and more things he didn't sign up for when he became King. Starring the Mazoku brothers - Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram. The spotlight is on the inimitable Gunter. A hilarious drabble on the way! Read AUTHOR'S NOTE & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Noble Antics  
**Rating:** K+**  
Summary: **There are quite a few things Yuuri didn't sign up for when he became King... And neither did you.

**Author's Note:** First things first! I've **FINALLY **filled in my profile! And it thrashes out a **lot **of my views on KKM, but **mainly Wolfram**.

And my views are often **radically different**.

Please visit my profile if interested. It's **guaranteed to elicit a reactio**n, and hopefully a positive one in the long run. **:-**  
**  
**-

A day in the life of KKM statesmen...

Gunter clasped his hands dreamily, in the manner of one about to impart with a rather lofty piece of information to his beloved King.

"Your Majesty! I have learnt that your noble and elevated soul, which holds Julia's essence, is also the sum of all souls in our great kingdom!"

Yuuri was a bit flabbergasted at this unusual information, to say the least, as Gunter fluttered away down the corridor, still in a reverie.

"Bleh!" He spluttered. "Now where the blazes did he get _that_ data from?"

The three Mazoku brothers exchanged glances, cleared their throats, and then pronounced their verdicts on the source of Gunter's recent 'learnings'.

Said Gwendal, with his customary solemnity, "His travels across he length and breadth of the kingdom."

Said Conrad, with his gentle charm, "All the books that fill his vast library."

Said Wolfram, in a matter-of-fact tone, "The voices in his head."

The youngest brother' wit earned him a quick glare from Gwendal, a soft chuckle from Conrad, and an "oh yeah, that makes sense" look from his fiance.

In the meantime, Gunter blithely fluttered back to where his fellow statesmen stood.

"Only one way to find out," Yuuri muttered to himself. He scratched the nape of his neck and laughed nervously, as he now addressed his tutor. "Erm, Gunter? May I ask where you got to know that from? You know, about my 'soul salad'?"

Gunter gazed skyward and whispered pensively. "Your Majesty, my mystical intuition speaks to me..."

And then he fluttered away again.

Wolfram smirked and gave a low whistle, flicking open his palm. His elder brothers exchanged glances and shook their heads with discreet sighs. And then they reluctantly dropped a few gold coins into their younger brother's open palm.

Yuuri was twice as flabbergasted, and staggered back a little as he looked at each brother's face in turn.

"C-can't... b-believe this...You... you g-guys..." He took a deep breath before unleashing his astonishment.

"You guys make _bets_? On _Gunter_'s antics?"

"It is but a harmless pastime, Your Majesty," smiled Conrad.

"It is a psychological study of a statesman," justified Gwendal gruffly.

"It's a riot," said Wolfram confidently, "and everyone has a field day. Gunter included."

Yuuri slumped against the wall and passed a hand over his forehead. "_This _goes on my list of 'Things I Didn't Sign Up For When I Became King'! By the way... What's he going to do next?"

**Author's Note**: Please leave your reviews, both members of FF and non-members. Even if you don't have an account on FF, you can leave a review anonymously OR under a name. I usually have plenty of people favouriting my stories, but leaving no reviews.

Without reviews, I'll never know what you think. Secondly, many readers read the reviews on a story but the actual story itself, so they might get discouraged from reading if they see no reviews. Thirdly, fanfiction authors don't get paid, so the next best thing is feedback.

I'll try my best to reply to all reviews.

The **ONLY **one who's allowed to flame me is **Wolfram**. Literally. Take care :-


	2. Author's Announcement

Hello! 

I have a small announcement to make... 

I'll be continuing this as a series of hilarious ficlets, but each as a separate story rather than chapters. I've always specialised in humour *wink* 

The series will be titled "**Noble Antics**". 

Each ficlet will of course highlight the delightfully outrageous shenanigans and antics Yuuri witnesses during his reign as the Demon Emperor. 

And in each ficlet, the spotlight will be on the antics of _one_ of Yuuri's statesmen/vassals/peers, whatever you'd call the entertaining gang that surrounds him. 

This particular ficlet was dedicated to showcasing Gunter's adorably foozy woozy antics, and it was just the beginning. And Wolfram, though not _always _a central presence, _will _make his presence known in each and every ficlet. In this one, he just won a bet on Yuuri's tutor, and consequently extracted atribute from his brothers. *smirk* 

And so please go ahead and put me on author alert, for I _promise_ to deliver the laughs and _never_ disappoint. 

In the meanwhile, do take the time to read the Wolfram rant on my profile. 

Take care! Thank you for your reviews!


End file.
